The Namikaze Issues
by tcrouch
Summary: What if Naruto had been born 5 years before the rest of the Rookie 9? What if he knew who his parents were? What if the Kyuubi attack happened later? This is the story of how those changes shape Naruto's life. Basically an AU. Kind of an OOC/Smarter/Lazier/Stronger Naruto, Fem Kyuubi, Naruto x Anko, not much bashing, please read yo.
1. The Fox That Changed it All

**A/N: So lets gets some things out of the way first. This is my first story ive ever written(that wasn't for school) so it may not be up to standard. Many things in this will not be canon so please don't fuss about it. There may be some things that happen in the Anime that never happened to the manga, so I probably won't know about it Seeing as how I'm caught up on the Manga, but not the anime(as of yet). Some characters may be OOC and you'll just have to deal with it. I will take some suggestions for story ideas but I'd mainly like reviews on how to improve my writing. Naruto may become over powered/god-like because I just find it really amusing when Naruto barely lifts a finger and crushes his enemy. He will also be pretty a lazy sarcastic asshole in this story at times too. I never really liked his original personality. Also Kushina was never a Jinchuuriki.**

**I also am taking precious time out of playing the 3DS Smash Bros Demo to write this, so enjoy if you will. Lets get the show on the road. Also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own naruto, if I did, Sakura would be less annoying and Naruto would learn more than the Shadow clone jutsu and Rasengan. **

**So you don't get confused:  
>"<strong>Hello" – Normal Speech

'_Hello'_ – Thought

"**Hello"- **Demon/Bijuu normal speech

'_**Hello'-**_ Demon/Bijuu thought

**XxXxXxXx**

It was a sweltering hot day in the village of Konohagakure, which was usually graced with moderate temperatures. Konohagakure, one of the 5 major shinobi villages, was a great village with rich history. Walls to prevent an enemy attack surrounded it, and it had a massive ninja force that dealt with any threats and brought prosperity to the village. The sun beat down on anybody who dared travel outside; it was quieter than usual, seeing as how most villagers were staying inside to keep cool. Though, that was not the case for the Shinobi of the village. No matter the weather, whether it be hot, freezing, or cool, they were always expected to do their job.

The past month had been a rather eventful one at that, the Chuunin exams were held within the village, and shortly after, the Yondaime Hokage was selected. This man was none other than Namikaze Minato, the hero of the 3rd Shinobi World War. Many were surprised seeing as how young their new Hokage was, but he was quickly accepted as their village leader because of how he was quite the respected individual. Even Minato himself was nervous about taking the position, but Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, assured him that he would be perfect for the job.

Within the clan district that Konoha was so famous for, the Namikaze Compound could be found. The compound itself was a rather modest one compared to those like the Hyuuga compound, but it still had everything that a Kage could possibly want. Towards the main entrance and off to the right, an enormous onsen could be seen. It could easily hold 20 people with room to spare, and its where Minato went to rest after a long day of work or training. Smack dab in the middle of the compound was the 3 story (4 if you count the basement), pagoda style house. The roofing was a dark shade of maroon, matched with black walls, a simple style that didn't draw too much attention. Inside the house, one could find 4 Bedrooms, 1 being the master bedroom that was the biggest, a vast library that held many jutsus and techniques, and a personal office incase he needed to get work done in there. The main attraction of the compound was the training ground. Easily the largest area, the training ground had 5 separate areas in where one could train. There was a plain, flat dirt area, which one could easily practice taijutsu and ninjutsu, an area filled with mostly water, which could help practice chakra control by clinging to the surface of the water, a sandy area, where it was completely barren, a forest area, where one could practice mid air battle by fighting on the branches, and a rocky area which was mainly used as a standard fighting ground.

A lone individual could be seen standing in the dirt area, known as Training Ground 1(TG1), with sweat rolling off his face. It was none other then Namikaze Minato. The young Hokage stood at a decent 5 foot 8 inches, was fair skinned, had a narrow face, spectacular light blue eyes, and had bright yellow hair, which was spikey and unkempt. His bangs fell to the side of his face, which may seem like a bother, but it was one of his better-known traits. He was dressed in a dark blue Jounin jacket, dark blue shinobi pants, and black sandals. He had discarded his flak jacket quite a while ago, and his famous, white haori was inside so it didn't get scuffed up.

He had a smirk on his face, even though he was exhausted. He had been training for the past 4 hours, seeing as how he hadn't been able to train for the past 4 days thanks to his position as the Hokage, so he was going as hard as he could; he never stopped for breaks. In his hand was a 3-pronged kunai, which was one of the tools that helped him gain the name "Konoha's Yellow Flash". These were his Hiraishin kunai, and they were littered across the field. He was about to continue when he heard a voice that made him smile.

"Are you still training, Minato-kun?" said a voice that was approaching TG1. As Minato turned to face the voice, he saw a beautiful woman standing there with her hands on her hip. This woman was Uzumaki Kushina, Minato's soon to be wife. Kushina had long, light red hair, stood slightly under Minato in height, and was a kick ass kunoichi. Kushina was actually very proficient in fuinjutsu, a style that made the Uzumakis famous before they were mostly wiped out. She was headstrong, stubborn, and impulsive; not the best traits for a kunoichi, but she was still a good one. She had been waiting for her fiancé to return to the house, but became impatient and decided to go get him herself.

"Ah…. Sorry Kushi-chan, I seem to have lost track of the time," Minato said while rubbing the back of his head. He had faced an entire army before and felt very calm, but Kushina could still make him feel a bit nervous.

"Don't worry it fine. I know how you don't get nearly as much training time as usual, so I guess its okay for today," She replied in a very cheery tone with a wonderful smile on her face. She jogged over to Minato and wrapped him in up a big hug, making him slightly stumble. He embraced her back and they just stood there for a minute before Minato spoke up.

"You know, I'm all for surprise hugs, but I noticed that you seem more delightful then usual, what's the occasion?" Minato asked with curiosity. '_Not that I mind the way she is acting, I rather like it.'_ Kushina looked up at him, her eyes shining like a pair of diamonds.

"Well… I'm pregnant, Minato-kun." She stood there just staring at him, trying to judge his reaction. For a second, Minato froze, then his face lit up in pure excitement.

"Are you serious?" He yelled out, not believing her initially. She just nodded with a smile, glad to see him reacting this way. "This is amazing! I'm going to be a father! We're going to be parents! Oh Kami… we're going to be parents. I don't know what to do. What if I mess up? What if he doesn't like me? Oh ho-,"

"Minato." She interrupted him by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about that right now, just be happy that we are finally going to have a child." He nodded, thinking about he how he should be happy for his fiancé and him. "Besides, I'm sure our child will love you no matter what. What's not to love about you?" She assured him.

"Ah I guess you're right like always Kushi-chan. You always know how to clam me down. Sorry for over reacting, Its just so surreal to know that we are actually going to have a child now. Its what we've wanted for a couple months now, and I'm so glad that it's finally going to become a reality." He looked down at her and leaned in for a kiss. It was short but meaningful. "Come on, let's go back inside. I'm done training for today."

"Not before you take a bath you're not. I may love you, but you smell awful right now and that is not okay. Go to the onsen immediately, and I may even join you," she winked at him as she walked away. He nodded as he went to collect his kunai that were still scattered across the area. He may have beaten the hell out of his training grounds, but he didn't like to leave weapons out strewn about the area.

'_I can't believe I'm going to be a father,'_ thought Minato as he picked up his kunai with an enormous smile plastered on his face.

**XxXxXxXx**

**TIME SKIP 5 YEARS, 9 MONTHS(Basically 5 years after the child is born, incase the 9 months confused you)**

**XxXxXxXx**

A bright, blond blur was running down one of the hallways of the Namikaze household, with a red blur chasing after him.

"Namikaze Naruto, you get back here right now!" Kushina yelled as she ran after her son, trying to get him to brush his teeth. Though she could easily catch up to him, she felt like seeing how far Naruto could go before he started to tire.

It had been a little under a year since Minato had been training Naruto; Naruto had made it very clear that he was going to be the best shinobi that the Elemental Nations had ever seen. Minato didn't go too hard on him, only teaching him chakra control techniques, kunai and shuriken throwing skills, and physical work, such as running or doing push-ups, to help build up his stamina and strength. They were in a time of peace, so he knew that he didn't need to train his son like they did when the 3rd Shinobi World War was going on. He just wanted to make sure that Naruto could do his best when he entered the Academy.

It took a while before Naruto slowed down, final tiring after quite a bit of running. His mom finally caught up to him and picked him in one quick fashion.

"Come on Naru-chan, you need to brush your teeth, or else when your father's age, you wont be able to smile properly!" Kushina just loved anything that had to do with her son. Whether it be trying to make him learn proper manners, teaching him to read, write, and understand fuinjustu(of course she is going to start to teach him), or just hanging out when she wasn't taking missions, which she seldom did now a days. Minato then appeared behind her.

"Oi, not implying that I'm old are you, Kushi-chan?" He then hugged both of them from behind. "But she is right Naruto, a good shinobi takes care of his body in every way he can. I thought you were going to surpass me?" He said with a smirk, knowing that he hit his son's weak point.

"Awh fine then! I'll go brush my teeth Tou-san…" he said as he gave up his useless effort to escape his morning 'chores'. Minato let them go and Kushina set him down as he ran to the bathroom. Kushina and Minato then went to the kitchen so they could clean up where they ate breakfast before Minato attended to his duties as the Hokage. He had really gotten used to the job; he enjoyed looking out for the village and loved to call it home.

As the two were about done with cleaning up, a giant shockwave startled the two. They could sense an enormous chakra source, and it was the evilest and most hate-filled thing that the have ever felt. They both looked at each other before they both Shunshined to their weapon area to get ready to stop whatever was attacking the village.

**XxXxXxXx**

Naruto was sitting in his room for what felt like hours. He felt the shockwave and ran to find his parents, but they were nowhere within the compound. Though he had minimal training in sensing chakra, he could feel the malevolent chakra flowing throughout the air and it made him sick. He was curled up in the corner of his room, frightened for his life.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san…. Where are you?" Naruto tried his best not to cry, but he was truly frightened. Along with the chakra he felt, he heard numerous amounts of explosions that kept rocking the area. He knew that Konoha was under attack but he didn't know the full extent of what was going on. He just hoped that it would all be over soon, and that his parents would be back. It was at that moment when he heard someone running up the stairs. His door shot open to see a battered and bloodied Minato. "Tou-san? What happened? What's going on?" Minato quickly grabbed him.

"Naruto, I need you to be brave okay? There are a lot of scary things that are about to happen but everything will be okay. Just know that your mother and I love you both." With that, Minato used his Hiraishin to transport him and Naruto to the battlefield. As soon as they arrived Naruto saw an enormous orange fox, with 9 massive tails being restrained by these large, weird chains. He looked over to see his mother with said chains protruding from her back.

"Kaa-san!" he yelled at her, jumping into her arms. Kushina was tired, gravely injured, and bloodied, but she was still holding on. They had to stop this monster and protect the village at all cost, even if it meant what they were about to do.

"Naru-chan, please listen to me." Naruto stared at her with conviction, ignoring the giant fox for now. "I'm sorry for what we are about to do Naruto, but it's the only way we can save the village. Please know that we will always love you. Im sorry that we wont be around anymore, but I'm sure you'll be a great shinobi when you grow up." Naruto stared at her, not sure of how to react to this. He didn't really understand her words, but in time he would. Naruto was starting to feel the affects of being so close to the malevolent chakra. He felt as if he was going to pass out right there. "Minato, is the seal ready?"

"Yes it's ready, put him in the middle and I'll start it." Kushina then layed him down in the middle of what appeared to be a complex sealing array that he had never seen before. As each second passed as he lay there, he felt drowsier and drowsier. The last thing he heard was, "Kinjutsu Ōgi! Shiki Fujin!" and he succumbed to darkness.

**A/N: Hey guys, so that's chapter one, hope you enjoyed. I know not much happened besides the obvious, but I think it was a good expository chapter. This was basically background info for the main story. **

**Incase you didn't read at the top, Kushina was never a Jinchuuriki in this story, so that's why things happened the way they did. Also if you're wondering why Minato didn't just seal the Kyuubi into her and Kushina, its cause that's just how the story goes(ill think of a good explanation later). Next chapter and on will focus mainly on Naruto now, he will be different then canon so be prepared.**

**Review if you feel like it. I have zero clue as to when chapter 2 will be released. I thought of writing this on a whim so I don't have set schedule. At most I will release one at least 1 a month and they will be longer than this. My goal is for each chapter to be within 2500-3500 words so that it isn't too short, and not too long to write.**

**Welp that's all I have to say, see ya next time.**


	2. I Can't be Bothered

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed last chapter, here's a new one coming at you. Now, while Naruto is very upset about his parent's deaths, no way am I going to make him all depressed and have to have someone 'rescue' him. That aint my thing so im just gonna stick to what I plan on doing. Im introducing more characters so I hope you enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would not be alive currently.**

**So you don't get confused:  
>"<strong>Hello" – Normal Speech

'_Hello'_ – Thought

"**Hello"- **Demon/Bijuu normal speech

'_**Hello'-**_ Demon/Bijuu thought

**XxXxXxXx**

Boring. That was the only word that Naruto could use to accurately describe his current situation. Naruto was currently not paying attention to the lecture his sensei was giving about the 3rd Shinobi World War, so he decided it was time for another nap.

At the age of 12, nearing 13, Naruto had been attending the academy every since he was 6. It had been 7 years since the night his parents died and the Kyuubi was sealed inside him, a night he would never soon forget. On that night, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and the Yondaime had no choice but to seal it in Naruto, his only son. As the beast mortally wounded Kushina, the only option the two could come up with was to seal the fox within their son so that they may protect the village from further destruction, an act that cost the Yondaime his life. Due to Kushina's wounds, she didn't last long after the sealing process was completed. When Naruto awoke in the Hospital, he remembered everything that happened. Sadly, the Sandaime had to explain what exactly they did to him and why they had to do it. It tore apart Naruto's heart. After coming to cope with it, he actually met the beast inside him.

Some time after the event, Naruto accidentally entered his mindscape, a place that he did not know existed. When he traveled down the sewer-like pathways, he was met with an enormous gate that had the kanji for 'Seal' on the bars. He was met with a terrifying image of the beast sealed within him.

_**XxXxXxXx**_

_**FLASHBACK – 4 Years ago**_

_**XxXxXxXx**_

"**So I see I finally get to meet my vessel,"** snarled a distorted and low voice. Naruto looked up to see that he was standing in front of the very fox that killed his parents and many others within the village. He stared at the beast, surprised that he didn't feel as much rage as he thought he should. I mean, this thing killed his parents, he should be furious. **"What? Can't talk? Are you scared of me? Of course you are. I am the mightiest of the Bijuus, the Kyuubi no Yoko. Cower in fear, mortal!"** Again, Naruto did nothing. For some reason he felt that this was not the Kyuubi's true attitude. Enraged by the boy, the Kyuubi let out a deafening roar and flared its killing intent. Again, nothing from the young Namikaze.

"The name's Naruto," said the boy, so nonchalantly it was as if he met a random stranger and not an enormous chakra beast. The fox just blinked. Had this boy just completely blown it off as nothing? It was the greatest of the Bijuu, how could he not care? "So not that I really care or anything, but uh, where are we? I'm assuming this is kind of like my mind or something a long those lines."

"**Ah so you're a clever one now, aren't you? Yes this is what is known as your mindscape, a place where you can come and see me. I'm not sure what exactly triggered it, but I'm assuming now you can come in and leave at anytime you want," **The fox replied, still a bit agitated at how the boy reacted to it.

"Ah, I guess you're right. Welp this is getting pretty boring so I think I'm going to head out now. See ya later foxy," and with that, Naruto woke from his strange state. It was as if he were gone for a second. The Kyuubi stood there dumbfounded. A mere human looked straight into the eyes of the greatest Bijuu on Earth, got bored, and left. **'**_**Hmm, maybe this vessel will be an interesting one, a bit of an asshole, but an interesting asshole indeed…'**_

**XxXxXxXx**

**End Flashback**

**XxXxXxXx**

Now in the academy, surprisingly, Naruto was the deadlast of the class. Most people were shocked to find out that the son of the Yondaime Hokage was the dead last of his class. Almost everyone thought it was a joke, but no, in fact it was truer than true. After the attack, Naruto's personality went from an out-going, nice, enthusiastic kid, to a lazy asshole that stayed out of everyone's way. Even though everyone knew the Kyuubi was sealed inside him, all the villagers knew the intentions of his father and treated him the same for the most part. Some were a bit hesitant to be around him, but in all honesty, Naruto didn't care in the slightest. In fact, he always felt bothered by other people, so he just chose to stay away from them. He never had any friends, but that was because he chose not too. He couldn't be bothered with all of it.

The only one thing that stuck with Naruto was his desire to be an excellent Shinobi. While it never showed in class, Naruto practiced every single day, refining his Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and certainly his Fuinjutsu. Even if he ever felt bothered by it, he would never disgrace his parents by giving up all that they taught him. He wasn't that much of an asshole. He trained till he felt as if he was going to pass out, and he made sure that he would perfect everything as much as he could before he became a Genin. Thanks to his tenant, he gained a massive chakra increase, and his stamina went through the roof. Thanks to his father's library, he found out that he a wind affinity. With this, he trained his ass off with a useful technique he found in a book labeled 'Secret Jutsus, Do Not Open'. How could he not open it when his father just left it lying around the house? He learned the Kage Bunshin and he found notes about one his dad's famous techniques: the Rasengan. Naruto hadn't mastered the later(he almost has though, he just can't control the size), but he made use of the Kage Bunshin thanks to his unnaturally large chakra reserves. With the jutsu, any information or technique a clone learned, the original would learn when it would dispel. Oh how he loved that jutsu.

Thanks to the start of his teaching on Fuinjutsu and the books left by his mom, he had been able to study and learn more about seals. So far he could create storage seals, exploding seals, and weight seals that he used for training. Besides Genjutsu, his Fuinjutsu was probably the most unrefined out of all his skills.

Naruto may have trained everyday, but that was all at his clan compound. Whenever it came to the Academy, Naruto made it look as if he had the skills of a 6 year old. Why should he care about grades? Why should he care about getting rookie of the year? All that he cared about was passing his Genin test, getting a team, rising up in the rank until he became a Jounin. He had years to do all of this, he didn't need to rush through anything. The Namikaze would be satisfied with this.

Though, in his class, there were quite a bit of students who actually tried and showed off their skill in the Academy. Back in Naruto's 2nd year, Uchia Itachi graduated at the age of 8, a prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. Naruto couldn't figure out in the slightest of why he wanted to try so hard. They were all most likely going to be Genin anyways, why do all of that extra work to Graduate early?

The next were a pair of Girls, Mitarashi Anko and Yuhi Kurenai. These two girls were currently fighting for the top spot in Naruto's class. Anko was more of a Taijutsu/Ninjutsu fighter, while Kurenai was a prodigy when it came to Genjutsu. These two girls constantly fought for the top spot in the class once Itachi left. They were the best of friends and you couldn't ever find them separated.

**XxXxXxXx**

As Naruto slipped into unconsciousness thanks to his Sensei's lecture, he decided to pay his tenant a visit. As Naruto awoke in his mindscape, he walked over the lush valley that was now the image in his mind. The valley had grass waving in the nice, cool breeze; there was an abundance of wildlife, and a small lake in the middle. This was now what his mindscape looked like, as opposed to the sewer he used to have. Seeing as how he had a fox inside of him, he figured the fox might want to roam free like a fox would. He was not wrong. Kotori, as he found out what the name of the fox was, actually thanked him for it. For once he was kind of of surprised. Kind of.

**XxXxXxXx**

**FLASHBACK- 2 Years Ago**

**XxXxXxXx**

Naruto had just changed the landscape on a whim when Kotori thanked him. She asked for a few more things here and there, like more foxes running about, and more prey to catch. Naruto complied since it didn't take any strength to accomplish these tasks. Naruto didn't mind the Kitsune inside of him when he learned the truth about why she attacked. A man with a Sharingan controlled her. Who it was, she did not know, but he was definitely strong, and he must have had a reason for attacking Konoha. But that could wait until later. As Naruto made the changes within his mind, she spoke to him.

"**You know kit, I think I'm going to show you a form that I have never shown anyone before."** With that, the enormous fox began to shrink. As she shrank, her body began to morph into what appeared to be a human. Naruto just stared at the whole situation with an impassive gaze. As the transformation started to end, Naruto could finally see this 'secret' form that Kotori had. When she stood up, Naruto could final take in all of her beauty. What stood before him was a woman, about 5 foot 7 inches, she had fair skin, long maroon hair that reached down to her knees, her eyes shone bright yellow with a black slit where the pupil should be. She was dressed in a pale, white kimono that flowed in the wind and showed off her lovely figure(you can imagine her however you want). She showed off a toothy grin at the young Namikaze. **"So, what do you think kit? Are you shocked by how lovely I look?"**

"That's cool I guess," Naruto replied, A tic mark appeared on Kotori's forehead.

"**That's 'cool'? THAT'S 'COOL'? I show off my form that no other human has seen, and that is all you have to say?!" **She yelled at him. She was furious, she knew how he was but she thought that this might be the time he actually showed interest in her.

"Well Kyuubi I just feel tha-"

"**Kotori. My name is Kotori, please address me as such, kit. I grow annoyed of how you call me 'Kyuubi' so I felt that you should at least know that,"** Kotori replied. It had been so long since she used her real name that she almost forgot about it entirely.

" Ah. I see," replied Naruto. Kotori grew even more frustrated at this, but decided it would be pointless to try and argue about it.

**XxXxXxXx**

**END FLASHBACK – Present(still in mindscape)**

**XxXxXxXx**

"**Oh, Kit, you're here. I take it that you are in class again?"** Kotori had grown to know Naruto over the years, so she knew about his lazy habits when it came to school, not that she minded seeing as long as that her vessel was alive, it didn't matter what he did.

"Yeah, they're talking about the 3rd Shinobi World War again, and seeing as my dad was the hero of that war, I'm probably going to be stared at or called upon by Sensei. * sigh * I thought we were done talking about this war last year. Guess I was wrong, again. Oh well, now I can catch up on some much needed sleep." Naruto then lay down on the grass, putting his hand behind his head and crossing his legs. "Night Kotori."

"**Don't you get plenty of sleep at night? I know you train a lot, but you still get at least 8 hours of sleep each night," **Kotori Replied.

"What's your point?" The Namikaze questioned, truly curious as to what was wrong with this. Right as she was about to reply, Naruto was woken from his mindscape.

**XxXxXxXx**

**Real World**

**XxXxXxXx**

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" yelled his Sensei. For added measure, he threw his eraser at the sleeping student. Much to everyone's shock, the dead last caught the eraser without even lifting up his head. Everyone was extremely surprise that the dead last of the class could pull off something like that. Though, most just wrote it off as a fluke. Naurto groggily returned to the real world and slowly lifted his head up.

"mmmMm…. Yes Togashi-sensei?" he replied in his half-awake daze. Shaking off the shock of what his student just did, Togashi began to scold him… Again…

"I can't believe that when we are discussing the 3rd World War, a war which your father was the hero of, you decide to blow it all off a take a nap! How ridiculous!" Togashi was mad, apparently not having learned anything about his behavior over the past year. "Anyway class, as you all know, the year is almost done, and tomorrow, you will be taking the Genin exam!" There were many whispers, most excited about the thought of finally being a shinobi and an adult. "Now all you need to do is make sure you use all the knowledge you gained her at the academy, and you should be able to pass. Once you pass, the day after you will be assigned your Jounin-senseis and your team. I wish you the best of luck, I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that, Togashi dismissed the class. Most were quick to rise out of their seats, while Naruto just sat there, still groggy. As the students walked past his seat, there were many who whispered about him and how he obviously wouldn't pass the test. No one wanted the dead last on their team, and Naruto agreed.

'_Hmm. I guess I can kind of try on tomorrow's test,' _thought Naruto, not exactly excited about showing off his skills tomorrow. _'I guess the bare minimum will do.' _ With that last thought, Naruto got out of his seat and walked out of the class. Once he was outside the Academy, he checked to make sure no one from his class was around. Once he was clear, he Shunshined to his clan compound. "Ah, that's much better than walking," Naruto said out loud, glad to be back at his home. '_I guess I shouldn't strain myself training so I can barely pass those exams tomorrow," _he thought and so he decided to head to the onsen, where he could relax to his full potential.

**XxXxXxXx**

The next day came rather quickly, much to Naruto's irritation. Naruto decided that he would just have a leisurely walk on his way to the Academy. It was going to be his last, after all. As he arrived to the Academy, he gave one big sigh and walked through the doors. _'Well, here we go,'_ he thought as he entered the classroom. Many were shocked that he actually showed up, as most were expecting that he was forced into going here and would take this opportunity to leave. Some were cursing that they had lost a bet, but most expected him to fail the exam. He walked to his usual seat, which was an empty row, and sat down with a thud. He then rested his head on his arms and waited for his sensei to start the test.

"Alright class, settle down, in a few moments we will be starting the Genin exam. It consists of a written portion, kunai and shuriken throwing portion, a Taijutsu potion, and lastly there is the Ninjutsu portion where you will show off your knowledge of the Bunshin no Jutsu, the Henge no Justu, and finally the Kawarimi no Jutsu. I will now pass out the writing portion, you have 30 minutes, good luck." Togashi began passing out the papers to each student. He gave a look when he handed the paper to Naruto, another person who expected him to fail.

'_Hmm… I know all of these…'_ thought Naruto as he stared at the paper. He then raised his hand to ask a question. "Ne, sensei, how many do we need to get right to pass this part?" Togashi just stared at him.

"You need to at least get 20 out of the 35 questions correct," He spat out, clearly aggravated at the question. When Naruto heard that, he quickly nodded and got back to the test.

'_Alright, just have to answer the first 20 and leave the rest blank, sweet.'_ Naruto proceeded to answer the first 20 questions, and when he was done he put his head down so he could go to sleep. 25 minutes later, Togashi spoke again.

"Alright, time is up! Pass up your papers and head out to the training grounds for you kunai and shuriken throwing test!" The class passed up their papers and proceeded to walk towards the training ground. The training ground was not as big as the Namikaze's, but it sufficed for Academy purposes. The class lined up at the target posts where they would start their test. Another instructor was already out there waiting for the class. "Okay kids, this is my friend Asano Masaru, and he is another sensei who will be helping out for the rest of the exam. Okay now first up is kunai throwing, you need to hit the target at least 4 times with both kunai and shuriken test after this." Naruto's ears perked up at this; thankfully he didn't have to ask what the minimum was this time around.

As expected, Anko got first by hitting the target with all 10 kunai and shuriken; Kurenai came in second by hitting the target with 8 kunai and 7 shuriken. Naruto, of course, came in last by hitting the target with 4 kunai and shuriken, the bare minimum.

"Okay, the next portion is Taijutsu. Masaru will be grading you all this time while you face off against me. You will have 2 minutes to try and score a clean hit on me. The faster you do it, the better your score, but also try not to get hit yourself," Togashi explained to them as they went over to the ring where they would be taking the test. One by one each student went up and faced their sensei, each one getting a hit before 1:30 passed. Naruto, however, got his hit within the last 5 seconds of the test. He could have easily got him within the first 5 seconds, seeing as how his stance had many openings, but it was too bothersome.

"Okay students, now back to the building as we test your ninjustu knowledge." The rest of the kids walked back to the classroom, ready to pass the final test and become Genin.

**XxXxXxXx**

Both sensei's were surprised that the Namikaze was able to pull off all three Justus. Granted, he did make it seem like he was struggling, but he need to pass after all, so he completed the Ninjutsu. With all the scores calculated they called off all the kid's names that passed. Everyone there and, much to everyone's shock, even Naruto passed. He had gotten the lowest score you could possibly get to be able to pass, but nonetheless, he did in fact pass.

"Before I tell you your teams, I would like to announce that Rookie of the Year goes to Mitarashi Anko with Yuhi Kurenai coming in a close 2nd. Great job girls, may you serve your village proudly!" Togashi told with pride. Most of the class clapped for them, even if it was what they expected. Togashi then started to tell them their future teams. He was going down the list until..

"And Team 7 will be Mitarashi Anko, Yuhi Kurenai, and….." he paused before reading the name in a quieter tone, "Namikaze Naruto…" Both girls froze. They then looked at each other before turning to look at what they thought was the worst person you could possibly be teamed up with. "Your Jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi(Same age as canon). Okay moving on…" Togashi continued while Anko and Kurenai continued to look at the blond idiot who was their soon to be teammate.

"This is the worst thing that could have happened," said Kurenai grimly.

"I know, and we both got placed on the same team and this asshole has to go and mess everything up! I hope we at least got a good instructor who isn't as lazy as he is," Anko replied. Oh how she would be in for a surprise.

**END CH. 2**

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter is about 1,000 words longer than the first one, so I hope you enjoy that. Also don't worry about the personalities yet, no way am I making Anko cocky like Sasuke was. She will develop and eventually that will lead to the whole Naruto x Anko deal.**

** Also, don't expect two chapters to come out back to back like this again. I just had a lot that I wanted to write and so I wrote two chapters. This will never happen again.**

** Until next time though, see ya.**


End file.
